Yellow Diamond
Summary "Yellow Diamond" is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She was first shown in the extended theme song and made her debut appearance in "Message Received". She is said to be flawless, with no weaknesses, as well as being a Diamond, which are the strongest varieties of gems on Homeworld. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 6-A Name: '''Yellow Diamond '''Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Homeworld Gem, Member of the Diamond Authority, Homeworld leader (alongside other diamonds) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain gems in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Does not need oxygen to survive, Electricity Manipulation, Gem destabilization, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Blue Diamond's emotion wave) Aura Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Multi-Continent level (The Diamonds are considered to be by far the most powerful Gems in existence, so greatly superior to others that even the thought of a Diamond getting "poofed" is considered laughable. Is much more powerful than characters such as Lapis Lazuli and fusions like Malachite and Alexandrite as well. Almost certainly more powerful than White Light, who was able to take multiple hits from Alexandrite and continue fighting at full efficiency. Crushed a Zircon with her finger like one would crush an insect), likely higher (While the exact degree of the Diamonds' superiority to other Gems is unknown, the fact that any other Gem "poofing" them is seen as a joke suggests the difference could be absolutely massive) Speed: Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Should be comparable to if not superior to Jasper and the Crystal Gems) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Should be vastly superior to the likes of Lapis Lazuli and Malachite) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown. At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (The idea of another Gem even being able to hurt a Diamond is seen as absurd) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, at least several dozen meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: High (As the commander of the Gem Homeworld military, Yellow Diamond has extensive knowledge of combat and tactical warfare) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electrokinesis:' Yellow Diamond can generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. Gallery File:Steven Universe- What's The Use Of Feeling Blue (Song) HD That Will Be All Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Aku (Samurai Jack) Aku's Profile (6-B Aku and High 6-A Yellow Diamond were used. Speed was equalized and Aku was bloodlusted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Giants Category:Gems Category:Leaders Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Tyrants Category:Villain Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6